Chanced Merman
by Mr.SoujiSeta
Summary: A story about the Persona 4 gang (Yosuke, Human!Teddie and Kanji) having a 'Chanced' meeting with a certain silverett! (I do not own Persona or its characters).
1. Chapter 1 Chanced Meeting

Chanced Merman~ A story based on Persona 4 characters (all eight of the gang). No shadows/TV world or Personas here! As a bonus, Human!Teddy! Enjoy~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the start of spring vacation and the gang headed to the beach (not the usual beach in P4 that looks dirty and small, but a clean... private beach). They were headed to the water when Yosuke heard cries for help, 'Help, someone help me!'. The calls of distress and sobs caused him to run, alerting the others.

'Someone needs help, guys!' Yosuke voice put everyone in panic mode.

They all ran to shore where they spotted a boy, who looked more close to the second years age. The boy had silver hair... it was the first thing Yosuke noticed.

'It looks really pretty and soft'. Yosuke thought.

When Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddy and Naoto reached the boy... they saw only his upper half on shore. His lower half still in water, surrounded by a bit of blood.

Silver beauty cried out, 'Please help, it hurts'. Tears rolling down for equally breathtaking gray eyes, down that cute face. It made Kanji almost nosebleed, Yosuke, Yukiko and Rise blush brightly, Naoto and Chie feel fuzzy embarrassment and Teddy coo.

Yosuke and Kanji started to lift the boy but he cried in pain. The silverett told them he was caught on sharp rope. They carefully pulled him and the line, but what gang found surprised them. The silverett beauty had no legs, no feet, not even toes. He had the bottom half on a fish. Or what any genius (Naoto) could tell - the boy was a Merman.

After two minutes of cutting the sharp, old fishing line, was the Merman freed. Carefully wrapping his wound, Yosuke broke out of his stuper and asked; 'dude, are you a Mermaid?'. The silverett corrected him, 'not Mermaid, Merman!'. Then he blacked out.

Everyone panicked, and tried to see if he was alright when Naoto stated they bring him to the lodge. Before their vacation, everyone pooled their hard earned money to rent a private beach lodge. After successfully arriving and properly treating his wound, all the gang could do was wait till he awoken.

It was eight the next morning when everyone heard the silverett stir. Rushing to the bathtub (yes they put him in a bath tub full of water, mindful of the wound), they asked if he was alright. Each one asking 50 questions at the same time made his head spin.

'So who are you?' Yosuke asked, 'Are you really a Merman?' Yukiko asked, 'Where are you from?' Chie asked, 'The ocean, duh!' Kanji replied, Rise trying to smother him with hugs and cop feels of muscle, and Teddie saying he looks gorgeous. Like anyone could deny, he had the most amazing beautiful silver hair they've ever seen. So soft looking and shiny, just curled and hidden his eyes a little... giving that mysterious, cool look. Next was his skin, pale porcelain, creamy, silky, good enough to lick. The boys, Rise and Yukiko had nosebleeds to cover. Following that was his muscles, nice definition in the arms, chest and ads. The body was thin but lean. It was perfection on a platter!

The same one (Naoto) just rolled her eyes at her friends hungerly sexualizing the poor Merman. Coughing, she asked the sliverett how he got caught.

'Well, I came to the surface to complete a ritual for my Mer-coming' was silverett's reply. To which they replied, 'HUH?'.

'I guess I should explain. A Mer-coming is a right of passage for all Mer-people at the age of sixteen. It states that we have to spend three days on the surface world - human land and report what we've learned. Kinda like recording human transaction, history, language, etc. I was on my way to the shore when that rope caught me. I was trapped on shore for a whole day! No matter how much I struggled to get free or cry for help no one came, except you guys! Thank you so much!' He happily exclaimed.

'So your mission was to learn about humans, record us, all in the span of three days? Technically you only have two days left. How are you going to get around with that injury?' Chie asked surprising them with her randomness and making Yukiko laugh.

After that scene calmed down silverett spoke, 'It's alright. I didn't really come here to fulfill my duties, I came here to get away. You see, I'm the son of the Mer-king; the prince as you humans call them. If I fulfill my mission, then I'll have to replace father as the next King. I just wanted to see the surface before I'm confined to the throne forever' the poor silverett said.

The other's seeing the sad expression on his face made their hearts twist in a bad way. They banded together and decided to help his complete his mission, but first -

'Why don't we introduce ourselves, my name is Naoto' said the short boyish looking female. [Cute, but no interest there]

'Oh yeah silly us, my name's Rise!' she said with a flirty wink. [Not interested]

'Hey there, I'm Kanji' the tall, handsome muscle blond stated.

'Hi the baby, my name's Teddy!' the small attractive blond declared, blowing a kiss.

'The name's Chie. Nice to meet you' the nice green girl said. [Nice, but not interested]

'H-hello, I'm Yukiko. Pleased to meet you' said the blushing girl in red. [Not interested]

'Lastly, I'm Yosuke. How're you healing?' the very sexy looking brunette fussed.

'Wow, they're a lot of good looking guys here' silverett thought.

Noticing that his saviors were waiting for an answer he replied -

'I'm Souji, nice to meet you too. Also my wound is fine. We Mer-people heal faster than humans. I should be able to walk by noon'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm ending it here. Don't worry, I decided to make this multiple Chapters. Review and tell me how you like it so far. Also check out my other stories! More coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2 Day One - Yosuke

Chanced Merman chapter 2. I admit I've lost interest in this story, but I'll finish it. Just hold on!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Changes: to speed things up I've decided to drop the girls. They'll be floating around, but not heavily like the first chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You can walk?' the group exclaimed at once.

'Mmhm! Sure can, pretty standard if we want to explore land' Souji said looking happy.

To prove this fact true, the cute Merman recited a small chant that made his lower half turn into legs. To say his Merman form was cute was an understatement, Souji was drop dead gorgeous. Long, porcelain, creamy legs that run for days – smooth too. Smooth enjoy to want to lap, it was just heavenly!

But there was one BIG oversight… with the loss of blood from the entire group – Souji was NAKED as day was long!

[Skip]

After recovering from passing out (All the boys, Naoto and somewhat Yukiko), Souji now had closes at his disposal. After all, he was spending three days here. Shooing Rise away, eating and making plans to explore Inaba, Souji chose who he wanted to spend time with first. [Can't explore if you don't know your way around, right?]

[Day 1 – Yosuke]

They left the sanctity of the beach house and took the bus to town. The Merman in hiding was amazed at the sights of people going about their business. The looks of human dwellings, colors and smells of the shops – the ramen shop was his favorite. The first official stop was Inaba's high school: Yasogami High.

'So this is where all the human offspring goes to learn? What do you study?' Souji was very inquisitive to learn more about Yosuke, hot, sexy Yosuke.

'We learn math – numbers, history – mostly Inaba's or traditional Japanese… and other irrelevant stuff. Souji made a face wanting more information but Yosuke countered:

'Trust me, you'll be bored pretty fast. All the "stuff" we learn is total irrelevant for ANY student' the group moved to the gym.

Same sight-seeing and questions but the two were enjoying each other's company.

Tired from touring the whole school, the pair decided to head back to the beach house – all the while holding hands! Walking half way to their destination Yosuke pulled his Merman to the side. Staring into each other's eyes Yosuke leaned forward and kissed Souji. It was slow and delicious, granted being the silverett's first but he did not mind. After laughing over the event, the two resumed their walk home.

Rise and Yukiko tackled them for information as soon as the stepped in. Still peeved that they didn't get the gorgeous Merman. As Souji slept, the group made plans to who would accompany him next. [the guys in this story, sorry :P] END.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah like I said, I plan to finish this story so its kind of rushed. I was planning to skip out on the girls after I lost interest in this. Again sorry to P4 fans of the ladies, but I gotta do what I gotta do!

P.S. I just added the kiss scene.


	3. Chapter 3 Day Two - Teddie

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So yeah like I said, I plan to finish this story so its kind of rushed. I was planning to skip out on the girls after I lost interest in this. Again sorry to P4 fans of the ladies, but I gotta do what I gotta do!

Chapter 3. Enjoy~

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Day 2 – Teddie, more precisely Human Teddie!]

The next day was a day of wonder, awe, confusion and plenty of fun. See, Teddie had taken his beloved silverett to a festival in Inanba. The first stop for the two was a cotton candy stand. Souji's eyes lit up at the sight of soft, pink cloud like sweet substance hovering below his mouth. Urging him to taste it Souji was surprised to find it really sweet, sweet and soft with a hint of some flavor or something. Not really to his liking, Teddie took him to another sweet stand. This one was selling something yellow-ish with thick brown coating….. and little dots of color.

'That's called a chocolate covered banana! Those are really yummy, try it!' Teddie again urged his date in a suavey voice.

Taking temptation by the tail, Souji tried this "chocolate banana"… it was AMAZING! The lightly sweet fruit (he learned that from Teddie), paired nicely with the roundness of the chocolate.

Next the two visited games stands and hit raffle after raffle. Going to take breaks for the "bathroom" as it's called. After getting their reading from a teller, the pair headed to the shine to wrap up the night. [Yes they did everything at night].

Standing in the crowd hand-in-hand, Souji could feel the excitement wafting from the humans. Apparently, it's a Japanese custom to draw fortunes at shines after festivities. Souji was thankful to have the opportunity to participate in the Mer-coming: rite of passage. If he wasn't here, he'd never would have met his friends and people who were starting to grow in his heart.

Sadly, the silverett only had a day left until the ritual of the Mer-coming was over. Soon he'd have to leave and take his Father's place as Mer-king.

Looking over to Souji, Teddie saw the sadness in his eyes. After drawing their fortunes – both good luck/blessed luck, Teddie pulled his disguised Merman to a remote location. A nice hill overlooking the town. Whispering words of soothing calm, Teddie reached up and kissed him softly.

Souji was so thrilled to kiss another cherished person in his life, he got into it and deepened the kiss. It was one good kiss and he was enjoying it, thanks to his practice with Yosuke.

Neither person noticed the girls (Rise, Yukiko, Chie and Naoto), spying/checking in. Honestly, neither Rise nor Yukiko were happy that they were left out. Plus they weren't happy that it wasn't one of them kissing Souji. Chie and Naoto were understanding, only seeing Souji as a friend and wanting him to be happy. Despite not knowing him long. Yukiko was less mad…. Learning to understand and except. But Rise was more heartbroken than mad. She had painfully heard his rejection and denial, leaving her sad. The girls helped her start to heal and encouraged her to give Souji and the guys support. This is how she'd chosen to do it, witness the rejection and learn to expect.

Soon the group went back to the beach house (not getting caught). Having dinner, freshly caught fish and hanging out, Souji was looking forward to his last full day on the human surface. Even though he'd learn a lot of human things from his friends, he could not keep the sadness of leaving out of his mind. Eventually everyone went to bed, all ready for their last day together.

END.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To clear things up: 1) I know I said Souji had two days to spend with everyone (chapter 1) but I forgot. Guess it doesn't matter though….. what's one more chapter. 2) As for the girls and how the fit/refit in this story, I'll let you use your imaginations. 3) The way things are going it could be two more chapters till the end. Meaning if today, I COULD finish this story after school….. don't know yet, so no promises.

Just letting you know that I do plan to finish 'Chanced Merman' and start another story. In between writing more 'A Lucario – A beginning'. Till then review and enjoy~


	4. Chapter 4 Day Three - Kanji

Welcome to Chap. 4! [Day 3 – Kanji]

This will be the second to last chapter of this story. Sit down and feel the excitement of a completed story, her we go!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanji Tatsumi woke up with a start. It was finally his turn to show the beautiful Merman around and he had the perfect idea where to start. Kanji was a man of simple things, not too skilled in romance, but not a total screw up either. He would take his time and convey his feelings to Souji through action.

… And that was what Kanji did. First he took him to the movies, they saw a comedy that made the silverett curious.

Next the two went to Junes for ice cream. It was the most delicious thing Souji ever had – creamy, smooth, cold and with different flavors! Too bad Kanji stopped him from eating more…

Next the pair headed to the park, Souji was amazed by the strange "metal" obstacles there. A slide, a set of swings, "monkey bars"? … whatever that was. Everything looked fun and he decided to test it out.

Laughing and switching from one thing to another was joyous, even more joyous was a game called "tag" the boys played. The two played for hours, Kanji wanting to impart as many memories into Souji as he can. Looking up Kanji saw the sky turning orange signaling dusk. Not wanting to leave out the remainder of his plans, Kanji took them both to toward his house.

Passing the book store, a shop labelled Tofu, the pair stepped inside a shop called Tatsumi Textiles. As the two sat in a room Kanji said to Souji:

'Welcome to my home, and my room'. Souji looked around impressed, everything looked soft and cute. Cute, woolly, fluffy dolls and knick-knacks were made here. Souji could see the hard work the other put into them and it made him smile.

Using tone of endearment to express his feelings made Kanji blush, something the silverett liked. Willing himself to be brave, Kanji made the first move. He kissed Souji, it was small the two just pressing lips. Kanji let the other set the pace as to not pressure him. This made Souji confident.

Deepening the kiss, mixing and tasting was required. No heavy petting, just sincere touches. They both broke staring at each other's red faces. Light laughter could be heard and soon a yawn.

Kanji called the others at the beach house to let them know the two would stay at his house. It was understandable being his house too far. Still it met with a frown from Teddie and grumpiness from Rise, not begin able to see Souji. Yosuke sighed and bid them goodnight.

As they slept, Souji had a lot to think about: memories of his love's, the experience and excitement they gave him, home. Tomorrow he had to go back, everyone back in the Kingdom was no doubt and father was most likely angry with him. Afterall it was his duty to take place in the Mer-coming ritual. Sooner or later he had to uphold to his duties, sighing the young prince drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chapter to goooooo! Hope you've liked this so far; more writing!


	5. Chapter 5 Ending

One more chapter to goooooo! Hope you've liked this so far; more writing!

Last chapter … not much to say. I'm just glad to finish so enjoy~ - wait, also thank you to those who liked this story enjoy to stick to it. I like to express my thanks to two followers I see around this story: Shebajay and FanFic – Fanatic1999. Thank you both so much! Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone stood at the beach waiting. Today was the day Souji goes home. This was the spot where the gang met him, fin-tail trapped in rope – crying for help. Granted the shrot time they spent with Souji it was sad to know he was leaving them.

A sudden ripple in the water altered them to mass shadows in the water. A wall of water sprouted out the water followed by a large number of figures surrounding the teens. Each one intimidate, staring the youths down and pointing trident spears before them.

Souji raised his hand and the Mer-Knights gave him attention.

'Please do not harm these humans! They had saved me and taken care of me. We are friends so **DON'T HURT THEM** '. The tone in the prince's voice made them all flinch but one soldier said:

'But my prince… I saw them take you away. You were in their arms unmoving'. At this the Mermen pointed their weapons.

'That's because I passed out. I was trapped by rope for a day and bleeding. These humans are nice, they treated my wounds and soothed me'. He smiled at his friends.

The group of Mermen could not understand but they were glad that their prince was happy. If he was happy (which he was) and healthy (which he was), then that was fine. A rumble below the surface stole their attention; turning to the water everyone saw a small shadow. The shadow grow wider and wider signaling something big coming. The shadow stopped forming, it was big enough to cover Inaba!

All the humans (Chie, Rise, Yukiko, Naoto, Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie) were scared. This mysterious shadow seemed like a clear threat. It took Souji's calm voice to make them **ALMOST** pass out,

'Hi father!'. The young Merman's cheeky smile slightly calmed the King.

After Souji's friends were calm he introduced them,

'Father these are my friends – Chie, Rise, Yukiko, Naoto, Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie. Guys this is my father and King of the Mer-people'.

The King sighed then started berating his son. Even in the disguise of the ritual, he ran away without telling anyone. Souji caught the point of the worry lecture and felt guilty. Souji poured his feeling out to his father, telling him the truth behind leaving.

'I am sorry father, I did not mean to worry you, I just… just-'. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

'Father, the reason I left without telling was because I do not want to succeed the throne'. The Mer-soldiers gasped and kinda passed out, his father also gasped. He was ready to argue back but the prince countered:

'Father, please understand, I've never felt comfortable succeeding. Living to one day fulfill your seat. I never wanted to take your place because it would feel like you've disappeared!'. The young Merman cried, pulling the strings of his soldiers, friends and father. Kanji and the other boys went up to Souji and hugged him, giving support and surprising the King.

'I've always wanted to live my life how I wanted. I used the ritual to see the live on the surface and learn more. I really like the surface world but I know you wouldn't approve'. He was very sad to admit this.

'Father?', he said timidly, 'I have found a stronger reason to stay here – these three (Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie), I love them and they me. I, prince Souji, am willing to give up everything to stay by their side'. The bold declaration shocked everyone, no one truly saw this outcome.

The King was proud of his son, his decision meant he was grown.

'I will agree to your decision, but before that come home. We were scared if you got hurt and no one knew where you'd gone. Please'. Agreeing to his father's wish, Souji turned back to his beloves and friends.

'I need to set some things straight. Please wait for me, I truly love you all'. With that Souji and his friends parted, watching their beloved silverett walk towards the ocean.

First the King's shadow sunk out of sight followed by the soldiers, lastly they saw Souji wave at them. The spell that gave him human legs wore off – replaced with an elegant long tail. He too disappeared into the vast ocean, leaving them waiting.

[One Year Later]

Yosuke, Kanji and Teddie were standing on the beach (newly clean). It was a college break and everyone was free. Chie, Naoto, Rise and Yukiko were in the beach house readying the surprise. What or who were they throwing a surprise for? Well, they soon spotted the guest of honor emerging from the sea.

Silver hair, breathtaking gray eyes, cute face, muscular torso, soft looking and shiny, pale and porcelain, creamy complexion, muscles, nice definition in the arms, chest and ads [I am overly sexualizing the poor man, sorry ;p], yep to say he was beautiful was an understatement now. Souji had grown taller like his loves.

All four met each other in the middle, hugs, kisses, hungry kisses, and groping a naked Souji was exchanged.

They walked back to the beach house, the ex-Merman ready to start his future together with his soon to be lovers.

END. Finale. Complete. [Happy readings!]

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you for reading. Let me know how was. Bye!


End file.
